


Duelo fraternal

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [16]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Rebeldía, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: El rudo golpe de realidad fue intenso. No que debiera sorprenderle. Discutían todo el tiempo al respecto. Educaban a la princesa de acuerdo a sus propios ideales, y aunque gustaba de pensar que tenía todo bajo control, finalmente entendió que cuando se trataba de represalias, él nunca tuvo el control en nada.





	Duelo fraternal

**Author's Note:**

> Holo~  
> Antes de que leas esta historia debo decir que esta es una de las ideas más raras (por decirlo de alguna manera) que he tenido con respecto a estas personas. Aunque intenté explicarlo de alguna manera, todavía siento que algo podría quedar extraño sobre el por qué pasan las cosas.   
> Espero que puedas disfrutar la historia, aunque sea un poco ¿qué? lololol. Y te entretenga un poco, o bastantito. Personalmente quería algo así más... Rebeldía propia de la adolescencia, así que el resultado me gustó.  
> No te distraigo más~  
> A leer ^^  
> Ixchel~

_._

_._

_._

_Duelo fraternal_

 

.

.

.

Shibuya, siendo que continuaba siendo en aquel tiempo un chico de “ _pocos_ ” años (pero con la experiencia de ser ya un monarca) podía entender perfectamente lo atrayente que había sido la idea para la joven mente de su princesa. Una inocente escapada romántica junto con el “ _príncipe de sus sueños_ ” a un lugar apartado del resto. Más claramente lejos de los celosos padres que no le daban oportunidad siquiera de verlo. Una escena digna de película o, dicho de otra manera, una aventura que pocos se atreverían a rechazar en la vida real.

Claro que Yuuri podía entender toda la basura romántica que eso debió parecerle a su adorada hija en el momento en que el chico sugirió semejante desfachatez...

La dulce inocencia del primer amor.

No podía culparla por sentirse así, claro. Pero, además del hecho de que él continuaba un tanto renuente al cambio, había un problema que iba más allá de su simple necedad como padre primerizo...

No era solo pensar en que Greta dejara el nido. Claro que no.

El verdadero problema era que el condenado hombre le llevaba décadas a la princesa.

**Dé-ca-das.**

Wolfram ni bien se enteraba de ello cuando le dijo a Greta que no tentara más a su suerte acercándose con intenciones más allá de las amistosas al mazoku que empezaba a rondarla. Por mucho que físicamente no se viese mayor que los propios padres, ninguno estaba bien con ello. El hecho de que el propio Conrart pareciera renuente a dar un visto bueno tampoco ayudaba. Desde allí empezó todo el problema.

A los 14 años, ¿qué noción podía tener Greta de  _"escuchar a sus mayores_ " cuando se trataba de relaciones sentimentales? El que Maou y ex príncipe continuaran en el mismo punto muerto desde que les conoció fue un factor clave para animarla a ir contra las claras instrucciones del par en diversas ocasiones. Culminando esos problemas en particular en peleas que eran más bien innecesarias a ojos de sus padres.

—¡Por favor, Greta, no seas irracional! ¡Ese hombre podría ser tu abuelo incluso! ¿Has olvidado cuántos años tiene?

La elevada voz del rey se dejó escuchar por todo lo largo y ancho de la habitación real, a su lado, el futuro consorte se limitaba a observarle con la advertencia bailando en sus orbes. Shibuya no comprendía cómo es que se las arreglaba para mantener la calma en semejante situación. Ni por qué parecía pedir a sus silenciosos modos que no hiciera la pelea mayor de lo que ya era.

—¡Él me quiere! ¡Y no es tan mayor!

Numerar la cantidad de ocasiones que una discusión semejante se dio entre la familia no tenía sentido alguno. Los tres llegaron a perder la cuenta en algún punto.

—¿No tan mayor? Greta. ¡Ese desvergonzado tiene casi los 70 años! ¡No puedes salir con él!

—¡Es joven para ser mazoku!

—¡Y anciano para ser humano!

Contrario a lo que el Maou pensaba en aquel entonces, Lord von Bielefeld no guardaba silencio precisamente porque se sintiera " **relajado** " en todo ese asunto. Era justamente lo contrario... Sin embargo, sabía bien que de perder los estribos no podría detenerse ni a sí mismo, ni a las intenciones rudas de su futuro marido. Por mucho que Yuuri pudiese controlarlo, Wolfram sabía que tratándose de la amenazada seguridad de su hija  **nadie**  podría detenerlo.

La pelea continuó por un largo rato. Los pálidos labios se mantuvieron sellados durante mucho tiempo, callando toda opinión, sin embargo, su ceño visiblemente fruncido sí que  evidenció su desbordante molestia cuando ella expresó en un tono notablemente ácido:

—Además tú y Wolfram se llevan más años... ¡Eres tan injusto! ¡Ambos lo son! ¡Se entrometen en mi vida, y ni siquiera pueden ayudar a su propia relación!

—¡Suficiente! —bramó entonces el Maou, más enojado que antes, y Greta dio un paso atrás ante la rabiosa mirada de su padre — Te prohíbo salir con él, y no estoy preguntándote. No quiero volver a escuchar nada de él de nuevo. No es no. No saldrás con él y esa es mi última palabra.

La castaña estuvo por replicar con frases no muy apropiadas para su edad, mucho menos dignas de su posición como princesa, pero la inesperada intervención de su segundo padre le obligó a guardar silencio. La voz del rubio le frenó de una sola, con un tono que no le había escuchado nunca.

—No quiero discutir sobre esto contigo, Greta. Así que escucha a tus padres... No te acerques más a él. Si nos llevas la contraria en esto, no quiero que vengas luego llorando, ¿entiendes?

Por toda respuesta, ella simplemente salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Dos días más tarde se enteraron que, justo como advirtió la tarde que pelearon, se largó junto con el joven mazoku fuera del reino. El hecho por si solo había resultado inesperado, siendo que era la primera vez en la que la rebeldía propia de su edad llegaba a tal grado. Todo habría sido manejado con mayor calma sino fuera porque lo hizo totalmente a sus espaldas. Incluso cuando advirtió sobre ello, ninguno de los dos consideró que fuese realmente capaz de desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Y fue entonces cuando a su regreso —luego de que fuese el mismísimo Lord von Voltaire quien liderara la expedición en su búsqueda, creyendo un secuestro que los padres dudaban a tales horas de la noche—, sucedió lo inevitable.

El joven chico, Lord Amilia Jonathan, — jóven bajo estándares demoníacos, obviamente— fue acusado de traición por nada más y nada menos que un enfadado rubio. Evidentemente, Yuuri no contaba con que sería apoyado por ambos hermanos, y aunque la verdad era que su justo carácter quería guiar todo por un mejor camino, no se atrevió a entrometerse cuando las cosas se salieron de control.

El rudo golpe de realidad fue intenso. No que debiera sorprenderle. Él y Wolfram discutían todo el tiempo al respecto. Educaban a la princesa de acuerdo a sus propios ideales, y aunque Yuuri gustaba de pensar que tenía todo bajo control, finalmente entendió que cuando se trataba de represalias, él nunca tuvo el control en nada.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —gritó su hija a viva voz, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento cuando notó que la postura del otro se tensaba más y más — ¡No es justo para nada! ¡Ni siquiera son mis padres!

Yuuri se quedó tan sorprendido con semejante declaración que fue incapaz de actuar. La discusión había sido la peor que la amorosa familia enfrentara nunca... Esa carta particular... Nunca imaginó que se atreviera a usarla.

—¡WOLFRAM! —casi chilló apenas segundos después, cuando la llamarada apareció en la mano del rubio sin que el moreno fuese consciente siquiera del momento en que realizó el rito para ello.

Cuando intentó dar un paso atrás la fría voz del otro le detuvo en el acto.

—No te atrevas a intervenir, Yuuri... —advirtió

Y aunque él sabía que tenía todavía libertad de actuar como prefiriera, sintió que lo que venía era algo que necesitaba ocurrir.

—¿Yuuri?

El asustado llamado de la castaña atrae la atención de ambos. El Maou guarda silencio mientras que la mirada del rubio regresa a la menor de los tres, que le observaba con la súplica escrita en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar con tal confianza al rey, siendo que no eres nada de él?

El nombrado no pude más que estremecerse de manera imperceptible ante el frío en su voz. Notó igualmente que su hija se tensaba de manera evidente en su sitio. Ciertamente ésa no fue la única ocasión en que Greta se atrevió a pronunciar tales palabras —mismas que venían de una furia tan súbita como la que su adorado padre exhibía de tanto en tanto—. El moreno estaba convencido de que seguramente ese día sería donde ella más se arrepintiría de haberlo dicho, siendo que las consecuencias no se harían esperar.

Desafortunadamente, y en un gesto que tarde aprendería Greta imitaba de él y no de Wolfram, ella respondió:

—No... No lo es—admite ella, con una seguridad que no siente.

El rubio tuerce los labios en una mueca insatisfecha.

—Si no estás departe de su majestad, entonces estás en su contra...

A cada palabra, el ambiente se ponía más y más pesado. Shibuya comenzaba a considerar que su modo Maou formara parte del asunto, hasta que su misma voz le detuvo.

**"Por inverosímil que os resulte, éste es el acto más justo ahora..."**

Cuando el moreno regresó su mirada de su pareja a la joven princesa, se sorprendió al verla poner su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Adivinó la sonrisa de prepotencia en la voz del otro.

—¿Es esa es tu decisión, Greta?

Ella no vaciló cuando desenvainó su espada, activando más alarmas en el rey.

—Demando un duelo justo, Lord von Bielefeld... El uso de maryoku está fuera de lugar aquí...

Definitivamente era un recuerdo un poco amargo. En el momento en que Yuuri decidió que tenía suficiente fue tarde. Wolfram ya había sacado su propia espada y pronunciaba con cierta solemnidad...

—Recuerda que te he dado opción de retractarte,  _princesita_... Porque esta vez no voy a contenerme.

Sí, seguramente ella desearía no haberlo dicho.

Siendo que la primera vez siempre es la más dolorosa de todas.

.

.

.

.

.

La espada de la princesa salió proyectada lejos de sus manos cuando el golpe final llegó luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno. Greta cayó de rodillas delante del futuro consorte mientras que su moreno padre a intentaba mantener a raya el deseo de correr a auxiliarla, conteniéndose solo debido a la seguridad de que nada grave sucedía realmente. Por muy intenso que pareciera, ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño. No había corte alguno en ningún sitio. Incluso cuando fueron tortuosos minutos, Lord von Bielefeld no asestó ningún golpe con intención de lastimarle.

Apenas y se había molestado en lanzar un verdadero golpe, en realidad.

Como un maestro que evidenciaba la poca disposición de un alumno, se permitió alargar el combate tanto como consideró necesario sin llegar a herirla nunca. Y, contrario a él, quien logró mantener una serenidad casi terrorífica, la frustración pronto ganó terreno en la más joven. Sin embargo, pese a que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, ni una herida pudo dejar en él.

El famoso duelo entre la pareja real no podía siquiera compararse a la colisión titánica que ocurrió ese día.

Lo único realmente herido era el orgullo de la joven princesa al darse cuenta de que, tal como su padre advirtió antes de empezar, él no contuvo su fuerza en ningún momento, de modo que ella no ganaría de ninguna manera aquel encuentro. Y todo el entrenamiento brindado por él, todas sus horas dedicadas a esta disciplina... Tanto estudio invertido allí... Nada de lo que había aprendido le fue suficiente para derrotarle.

Lord von Bielefeld, durante esa pelea, era muy distinto al hombre que le entrenaba diariamente. Era tan diferente a aquel que, en combates varios, se permitía bajar el nivel habitual —que de por sí fuese llamado “ _no tan eficiente_ ” por un consejero bastante honesto— solo para no empujarla hasta un límite para el cual, claramente, no la consideraba lista.

Ésta vez Wolfram pareció ir solo más y más alto.

A cada ataque era más complicado reponerse del rebote que provocaban sus propios golpes. Llegó al grado en que le resultó imposible moverlo un solo dedo fuera de su posición.

Lamentable. Esa era la única manera en la que ella podía describir su rendimiento.

Porque, durante el primer instante, él le mostró la misma paternal figura que compartía campo fuera el castillo día con día. Por apenas segundos, el soldado más cercano al rey era solo su padre. Convirtiéndose en otro en apenas unos pocos segundos.

Ante ella, él abandonó esa dulce faceta, y su padre desapareció.

Lord von Bielefeld se transformó entonces en el luchador que era fuera del rol que tenía para con ella siendo su guardián.

Él era uno de los muchos soldados a las órdenes de su majestad, y como tal, le dio clara muestra de que cuando se trataba de buenos adversarios, él era solo el primer escalón allí.

Entre las poderosas figuras que resguardaban más celosamente al rey, Wolfram era solo el primer nivel, nada más.

Y a Greta eso comenzó a fastidiarle.

Por eso su paciencia se evaporó en segundos.

Porque pudo entenderlo en el instante en que su padre dejó de hacerlo...

Porque en el momento en que  _Wolf_  dejó de ser  _Wolf_ , ella pudo verlo.

Nunca antes había luchado en serio con ella. Ni una sola vez.

Contrario a lo que Greta pensaba, nunca habían estado en un mismo nivel.

Concienzudamente en sus entrenamientos él le dejó confiarse... Le permitió creer que era suficiente su mínimo avance como para que Greta se sintiese satisfecha con lo poco que podía avanzar. Poco en los estándares propios, siendo que a ojos de Yuuri ella ya era bastante impresionante.

Pero, siendo honestos, Greta no era rival para su padre.

Y si no era capaz de vencerlo a él, quien según Günter era el menos habilidoso del trío de luchadores, ¿cómo pensar siquiera que podría ganar a cualquier otro dentro de la seguridad del castillo?

Al quitarse esa máscara en el combate delante, ella pudo saberlo. Greta necesitó sufrir la más amarga derrota justo de él para comprenderlo realmente. 

Ella no tenía ese tipo de poder aún.

El poder de ser libre.

Ése era el propósito del combate, después de todo.

Ella, con su orgullo tan grande —mismo que no admitiría en ese entonces adoptó de él—, creyó que estaba lista para derrotarle.

Cuando la historia era verdaderamente distinta.

—Este tipo de actuar tan insensato... lo habría esperado de Yuuri... Nunca de ti.

El rey ni siquiera pudo ofenderse al escuchar su voz con ese tono tan indiferente; cuando el rubio notó su intención de acercarse le negó apenas con la cabeza antes de indicarle que debían dejarla allí. No necesitó palabras para que él pudiese comprender que, efectivamente, esa lección tenía que aprenderla ella sola. Cualquier consuelo que deseara brindarle arruinaría lo que él intentaba mostrarle.

Ante el silencio, Lord von Bielefeld continuó:

—No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones aún. No eres capaz de mantener un duelo apropiado tampoco. Eres una niña todavía, Greta. Y serás tratada como tal... 

Cuando el consorte le dedicó una mirada al rey, como esperando algo más, éste no dudó en agregar:

—Hablaremos con Gwendal para que Jonathan sea liberado mañana mismo... Pero no esperes que vuelva a tener permiso de poner un pie en el castillo...

Wolfram le miró suspicaz, y Yuuri suspiró apenas.

—Lo siento, princesa. No nos dejaste otra opción. Te advertí que algo así podría pasar.

Ambos padres sintieron que se les encogía un poco el corazón cuando el primer sollozo se dejó escuchar, pero, aunque quisieron dudar con su decisión de no involucrarse, no pudieron intentarlo siquiera. La castaña se levantó rápidamente, recogiendo los pedazos del destrozado orgullo que, de a poco, le serviría para construír una personalidad todavía más fuerte. Al abandonar la habitación Greta pasó a un lado de ambos, saliendo a las carreras con la respiración temblando.

La espada de Wolfram cayó entonces, y aunque Yuuri sintió deseos de comentar cualquier cosa, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Fue el primer silencio incómodo que compartieron en mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La noche fue particularmente larga para ambos, y mientras que el rey observaba a su prometido cambiarse del uniforme al gran camisón para dormir un rato más tarde, la duda no pudo ser contenida en sus pensamientos por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Era necesario que fueras así de duro con ella?

Desde su posición, Lord von Bielefeld le dedica una mirada medio enfurruñada. Enfadado aún con la situación vivida, la duda le provoca todavía más malestar.

—Se lo vino buscando desde que se negó a escucharnos...—respondió con algo de rudeza— Ella sabía que  **esto**  podía pasar, y aceptó hacerlo de cualquier manera...

El menor le mira sin comprender, provocando que el otro ruede los ojos.

—A veces es molesto que no conozcas este tipo de temas, siendo que hasta tu hija parece entenderlos bastante bien...—musita, enfadado, termina por suspirar tras unos minutos callados, pasa una mano por su cabello antes de terminar de anudar la bata que usa de noche para salir al balcón.

El rey comprende la muda señal tan pronto como le da la espalda. Se levanta rápido de la cama y solo se molesta por alcanzar sus pantuflas antes de seguir la silueta que camina hasta los ventanales más grandes dentro de su cuarto. Cuando le ve abrir antes de salir tiene más curiosidad que antes. 

Las palabras del rubio intentan alcanzar la tranquilidad, pero su semblante no es el mejor cuando habla. El Maou mantiene un silencio profundo al escucharlo.

—Para nosotros, los demonios, la educación es un tema realmente serio... No por nada tú y yo nunca estamos de acuerdo en ello. Sabes que aquí el tiempo de crecimiento es realmente lento, así que esto influye mucho en el tipo de comportamiento que le admites a un niño con el paso de años... —comienza, su mirada perdiéndose primero en el horizonte antes de ir a sus propios recuerdos— 16 años… La edad en la que un mazoku es libre de elegir qué camino tomar... Pero no es como si fuese realmente reconocido como un adulto entonces.

—No lucen como uno tampoco, así que no sé si debería sorprenderme... —admite Yuuri, recordando de manera vaga como en meses anteriores conociera a uno de estos pequeños jóvenes líderes del futuro— A esa edad todavía dependen tanto de sus padres...

Su prometido hace una pequeña mueca. Recuerdos de su propia existencia van rondando por su mente, pero decide no traer ninguno de vuelta. Responde, por el contrario, con otra idea;

—No sé si iría tan lejos como para ponerlo así, pero ciertamente somos educados para ser tan apegados a la familia como sea posible...

—¿Quieres decir que todas las familias aquí son como la tuya? Creí que ustedes eran algo... Peculiares.

Wolfram procura no ofenderse demasiado. Yuuri, por otro lado, continúa observándolo.

—Somos extraños incluso para nuestros estándares... —reconoce, en un murmullo— Pero eso no es porque seamos raros... Es solo que tomamos el asunto de los duelos demasiado en serio. Al menos yo siempre lo he hecho... —admite cabizbajo, y la culpa adorna ligeramente sus facciones.

—¿Eh? ¿Duelos? ¿Tienes alguna especie de adicción a ello? —cuestiona, sorprendido, pero sin llegar a entenderlo en un primer momento

—Cuando lo piensas así, quizá sí tengo un problema con ello... —admite, apenas divertido, sus ojos van entonces a la luna que comienza a alzarse en el cielo nocturno— Cuando un mazoku menor de 50 años va por la vida pretendiendo que es todo un adulto que sabe todo del mundo y comete actos tan imprudentes como los suyos, nosotros, los guardianes, siempre tendremos una especie de seguro para bajarle un poco los humos... El duelo fraternal.

Shibuya le observa más confundido que antes, y entonces el rubio regresa su atención a él, mientras se apoya apenas en el saliente delante suyo.

—Si un menor cuestiona los mandatos que le son dados, cualquier familiar mayor que él tiene derecho a un duelo con él o ella... No es muy distinto a lo que has visto... Nosotros tiramos la carta, tal como cuando lancé los cubiertos contigo... Ellos son quienes deciden aceptar.

—No me digas que es otra especie de batalla a muerte, algo como que quieran preservar solo buena sangre...—se escandaliza ligeramente Yuuri, la imagen de Elizabeth taladrando en sus recuerdos

—No es nada como eso, enclenque. Realmente eres un poco estúpido a veces, ¿no es así? —suspira el rubio, resignado, reniega apenas ante la mirada ofendida— No son batallas a muerte para nada... En realidad, si un mayor se pone demasiado serio es incluso un delito penado por nuestras leyes con al menos 100 años de cárcel, y eso es solo en el mejor de los casos... 

Shibuya frunce el ceño de manera más pronunciada que antes.

—¿Por qué habrían hacer algo como eso entonces? ¿Son tan orgullosos como para caer en la provocación de un menor? 

—Pensaba que era algo como eso... Si supieras la cantidad de veces que hice enojar a mi tío, o a Gwendal con tal de luchar contra ellos... 

Yuuri le mira con sorpresa.

—¿Ganaste alguna vez?

Wolfram se nota enojado entonces. Tremendamente ofendido.

—No habría sido un buen hombre de haberlo hecho. Los duelos fraternales no fueron pensados con ese propósito de todos modos… ¿Qué lección aprendería un mocoso si ganara la pelea contra sus guardianes?

El moreno casi puede reír ante el tono que ha usado para explicar que le sentó bien haber perdido contra ellos. Sigue la mirada del rubio, que se pierde en el cielo. Se siente algo pequeño, ¿será que el otro piensa algo parecido? Estando así, ante la belleza de una noche que parece tan ajena a sus problemas, cualquier otra cosa parece insignificante.

—Estaba convencido de que un duelo fraternal era la prueba definitiva de desprecio hacia el menor de la familia... Pensé que se trataba de fastidiar a esa persona... Que era cuestión de orgullo, o un simple capricho de ellos… Medir la fuerza incluso…. Pero estando de este lado finalmente puedo entender a qué se referían todos antes... Creo que estando aquí... Empiezo a entenderlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta curioso su prometido, a lo que el otro responde

—Tenía que luchar por su bien... Y tenía que hacerlo en serio. No es sobre proteger mi orgullo en lo absoluto. No se trata de que me sea desobediente tampoco... Greta... Ella me odiaría mucho más ahora mismo si hubiese actuado de manera condescendiente en esta situación. La habría insultado de hacerlo de esa manera. No le he entrado de manera tan exigente como para contenerme en este tipo de momentos.

—Eso es lo que no comprendo —admite el menor entonces, ganándose toda la atención del rubio — ¿Tú realmente la habrías puesto en peligro ahí? Sé que no intentaste ir por completo contra ella, y aunque digas que no te contuviste sé que fuiste blando incluso...

—No puedes saber si no has luchado contra mí en serio...  —responde casi inmediatamente el otro — Ella sabe el tipo de luchador que soy, o tiene una idea más clara que tú, al menos... Hemos hablado de esto antes. Has peleado conmigo sobre esto, antes—le recuerda— Detestabas la idea de que le entrenara de acuerdo a la educación que me dieron a mí...

—¿Esperabas algo distinto a la renuencia? —replica el moreno, algo receloso. Suspira ligeramente, relajándose apenas, antes de continuar— Tus estándares más bajos siguen siendo mucho más altos que los que tenía Günter sobre mí inicialmente... Y eras un niño entonces, según tus propias palabras...

El mayor no se muestra sorprendido por aquello. Reflejado en el cielo nocturno casi es capaz de verlo. La imagen de sí mismo décadas atrás. Un pequeño principito luchando por mantenerse a la altura de las figuras que más admira. Inicialmente del hombre del cual heredó semejante apellido, seguidamente por el hermano de éste. Y con el tiempo, alcanzar a sus hermanos fue todo lo que interesaba.

—Las expectativas eran muy altas... Eso no ha cambiado—observa él, sus ojos buscan entonces la figura de su prometido.

El menor parece ligeramente contrariado, como cada vez que tienen esta conversación.

—No sé si ella necesite ese tipo de presión... Si es que quieres mi opión.

Wolfram por poco y rueda los ojos. Si no necesitase realmente su permiso, la historia sería totalmente distinta. Aparta la mirada del otro mientras que resume su posición en una sola oración, esa que Yuuri le ha escuchado hasta el cansancio y que, aparentemente, todavía no queda clara en su mente:

—Es la hija del Maou, Yuuri... Ella ya tiene ese tipo de presión.

El monarca ahoga un suspiro. Haciendo una mueca, pero sin atreverse a agregar algo más, decide acercarse entonces al otro. De pie a un lado suyo, extiende su brazo de manera casi tentativa hasta alcanzar la figura contraria. Wolfram no parece molestarse cuando su mano cae de manera lenta sobre su espalda, solo le nota mirarle de reojo, sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Esta vez, entonces... —dice, tras tragar saliva ligeramente— Esta vez, ¿no ha sido fácil para ella?

El rubio aparta la mirada. Por primera vez en todo el rato, la dirección que sigue no es hacia la luna. Al verlo bajar la mirada Yuuri siente algo más de nervios. Inseguro sobre cómo mantener esta conversación, o cómo sobrellevar el hecho de que, a varios cuartos de distancia, su hija seguramente continúa llorando ante semejante desastre.

—Podrá parecer que fui blando, pero he sido más duro que nunca... —admite el padre que es más famoso por consentir a la princesa— Lo has visto antes… Siempre que entrenamos prefiero que entienda cómo defenderse antes que aprenda a dar un buen golpe...

—Eres bastante fiero entonces—rememora Yuuri— Y no es como si necesitara mucha información para dar una buena ofensiva...

El rey pocas veces decidió meterse allí de manera experimental. Las estoncadas de Wolfram eran poderosas cuando decidía probar la defensiva de sus rivales. Ni siquiera todo el rato que Yuuri ocupaba con Morgif parecía suficiente para adaptarse a ello. Era una suerte que estuviese de su lado porque, como enemigo, seguramente sería uno bastante complicado. ¿Y qué decir de su hija? Pese a que poseía una complexión menuda, ella todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte —y rápida— para dar ataques impresionantes. No por nada estuvo a punto de enterrarle una daga antes, ¿no?

—Por mucha guardia que tenga, ella necesita tener una buena defensa—continúa el rubio— Tú fuiste quien me hizo entender eso… Una buena defensiva es importante... Más que un buen golpe, preferiría que aprendiera a defenderse como tú lo hiciste ese día. Después de todo, llegará el día no estaré allí para defenderla…

—Esperar lo mejor mientras la preparas para lo peor… ¿Algo así es tu filosofía?

Wolfram asiente apenas, sus hombros se notan un poco menos tensos entonces.

—Si ella es no es capaz obedecer una orden tan simple como la de no seguir viendo a un tipejo como ese, y además es incapaz de defenderse apropiadamente contra las consecuencias que traen sus propias decisiones, ¿qué clase de reina será cuando crezca?

Cuando el otro se aparta de él, Yuuri no puede más que escucharle.

—Si decide irse siendo todavía de esta manera, aplaudiré su valor... Admiro su tenacidad, Yuuri. Pero no hay manera en que le permita poner un solo pie fuera si no es capaz de tener al menos un poco de sentido común… No importa si es por un motivo tan estúpido como escaparse con un chiquillo tan inconsciente como Jonathan, o por algo más serio...

El Maou ni siquiera quiere pensar en qué otras razones puede tener Wolfram en mente para considerar que su hija se vaya lejos. No necesita hacerlo, en realidad. Greta tiene una buena razón para abandonar el Pacto de Sangre en cualquier momento, si es que lo decidiese así, para empezar...

—Los duelos entre familiares… Su propósito debe ser este… Humillar con tal de proteger... Pisotear su orgullo, para que pueda ver lo absurdo de su actuar...

"Destruir para poder reconstruir lo que podría haber salido mal" piensa Yuuri, pero, pese a que es la misma voz de siempre, aquella idea le suena más a algo que su otro yo diría.

—Espero ella llegue a entenderlo en algún momento... Que pueda perdonarme por intentar educarla de esta manera.

El rey se permite observar entonces el arrepentimiento en los ojos verdes de su prometido. Avanza los pasos que los separan y coloca una mano suya en el hombro de éste. Un ángel destrozado ante sus ojos que difiere totalmente del demoníaco ser que enfrentó a la princesa del reino horas antes... ¿Cuántas facetas más podrá tener este hombre? ¿Cuántas más llegaría a descubrir Yuuri, si pasaba más tiempo a su lado?

—Si es por su bien, e incluso si yo no puedo entenderlo al 100%, sé que ella podrá verlo en algún momento... —le dice, seguro— Eventualmente... Ambos lo haremos...

Cuando el silencio que viene es demasiado pesado, Yuuri siente necesidad de agregar:

—Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando pensaba en activar el modo Maou, él no quiso hacerme caso de todas maneras—dice, intentando sonreír sin éxito

La mirada apesadumbrada del otro es suficiente para matar sus ganas.

—¿Quizá no le llamaste con suficientes ganas?—replica el rubio

El moreno no le permite ofenderle tan fácil. Aparta la mano del cuerpo ajeno, y finge algo más de desinterés mientras explica:

—Cree que tienes razón en esto. En la manera en que debemos educarla... Y pienso lo mismo ahora...

—Yuuri...

Al saberse objeto de la atención del otro, dice:

—Sé que soy el primero en oponerme a instruirla a la manera demoníaca. Tienes razón. Hemos peleado sobre esto antes. Mucho. Siendo que yo no tuve ese tipo de preparación, preferiría que fuese a la manera en que mis padres me educaron a mí... Pero también sé que tú sabes lo que estás haciendo aquí. Estás preocupado por ello. A veces más que cualquiera que conozca... Por Dios, incluso juraría que en la tierra serías ese tipo de padre primerizo que lee toda clase de libros sobre cómo educar correctamente a sus hijos...

—¿Existe algo como eso en la tierra? —inquiere, sorprendido el rubio, interrumpiéndolo

—Si supieras... —replica el Maou con cierta diversión

—Realmente quisiera leerlo —musita por lo bajo, observando entonces a otra dirección.

El moreno no permite que su atención se vaya por otro sitio. Toma su rostro entre sus manos no con demasiada delicadeza y le mira directamente a los ojos antes de continuar:

—El punto es, Wolf... Sé... Estoy seguro de que eres un gran padre, y si la decisión que tomaste la tomaste con base en un buen juicio, esperando que sea lo que ella necesita, e incluso si no es lo que tú querías, no debes sentirte culpable en absoluto.

El futuro consorte le observa sorprendido por unos segundos, sin atreverse a moverse. El rey le suelta lentamente entonces, su humor mejorando de manera evidente.

—Si ella sabía que podría pasar, y decidió desobedecer de cualquier manera, consciente de que tendría que enfrentarte en el proceso, no hay razón para pensar más en ello… Es lo que es, ¿no es así?

—Yuuri...

—Además, no volverá a ver a ese chico pronto.

La sola mención del hombre provoca que el entrecejo del otro, mismo que estaba ya relajado, se contraiga nuevamente. Las palabras salen una tras otra en un murmullo lleno de inconformidad.

—Hubiese preferido que lo encerraras para siempre, en lugar de darle un juicio, ¿qué sentido tiene liberarlo si es culpable de cualquier manera? Unos años en los calabozos y te juro que él nunca...

La sonrisa extendida en los labios del rey es amplia.

—¿Recuerdas cómo conoció Greta a Hube?

El rubio le miró incrédulo pasados unos segundos.

—Enclenque...

—Tiene sus antecedentes, rubio... —le recuerda, orgulloso— Dejarlo encerrado era justo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, ¿no crees? Olvidarnos del problema está fuera de nuestras opciones si es que es condenado aquí. No hay razones válidas para no dejarlo en el castillo, si es que pensaste en trasladarlo… Pero, siendo que no es realmente necesario que esté aquí eternamente y yo soy tan buena persona…

La mirada satisfecha del rubio es suficiente recompensa para el Maou. Luego de notarle tan decaído, semejante brillo en sus ojos es como un respiro de aire fresco. Siente las manos del otro sobre sus costados, y le sonríe de manera menos evidente al escucharlo decir:

—A veces se me olvida que eres más siniestro que nadie. Por muy justo que digas ser…. El Maou es peligroso, después de todo.

Intenta no sentirse demasiado contento ante aquello.

Era un hombre justo, no un hombre despiadado.

—Quizá mandarlo a una misión en búsqueda de la flauta tampoco es mala idea...—comenta, cuando la cercanía del otro es más que evidente

—La flauta está aquí mismo desde hace tiempo, Yuuri. ¿Qué sentido tendría?—replica ligeramente confundido el rubio

—Pero eso es algo que no necesita saber todavía, ¿no? —murmura Yuuri, sintiendo la respiración contraria sobre su boca— Podríamos explicarle que fue todo un malentendido… En unos años, quizá...

El soldado se ríe ligeramente, un poco más animado que antes. A un lado suyo Yuuri le observa con una mezcla de emociones arremolinándose en su pecho. Su mano busca la ajena, y Wolfram toma la suya sin que ninguno haga más comentarios. Sus bocas más ocupadas en otra tarea muy distinta a la que supone formar palabras, y las miradas concentradas en apagar cualquier otro estímulo que les distraiga de lo que ocurre entre sus labios.

Una vocecilla en la mente del monarca le advierte que esta no será la última vez en la que tendrá que ser un poco más fuerte por ambos. Incluso cuando el beso es una distracción evidente, una pequeña fracción de su mente continúa recordándole que su aventura no ha terminado. Y, con los años que vienen, Greta demostrará incontables veces que el orgullo heredado por ambos es tan bueno como peligroso. Solo las décadas podrían narrar el porvenir de la familia real.

Esa noche, sin embargo, ellos simplemente se dedican a vivir de la mejor manera que saben hacerlo.

Sobreviviendo juntos.

Un día a la vez.

.

.

.

 


End file.
